Keen/K33N
(if you’re wondering why I use all caps tech-speak, it’s only because in my opinion it’s easier to read.) Subject 790351, K33N is a liquid metal dracodroid with a tiny bit of mind-reading NightWing DNA designed to blend into society and serves as a spy/assassin when necessary, great for infiltrating enemy organizations. She’s good for risky jobs, as she regularly gets torn to shreds but self-heals immediately. Appearance She’s completely liquid metal and can shape shift into anything. The metal can become soft and change shape but can harden again so it feels like tungsten. When liquid it acts like water with a will of its own and almost no regard to the laws of physics. She has a durable, flexible, adaptive disguise coating on top. Her favorite coloration dark blue with lighter shades of cobalt underscales. The membrane changes shape with her. if a piece is chopped off, it takes around a week to regenerate and the membrane regenerates at the same speed. Her true from is a AllWing-like dragon with completely silver body. Her eyes appear like cameras in this form. Behavior Overall, K33N is kind, always the calm center of gravity in the room. She seems to be at ease with the other subjects and the scientists, even communicating through Tech-Speech and teaching them some of the little universal language she knows. If given a mission and a good reason to kill however, and she will become dark, menacing, cruel, and cold-blooded. Though remarkably intelligent, she will become savage if a important piece of information is withheld. She will hold a long-lasting grudge against the scientist who withheld it. She’s fine with being a scapegoat for some of the grumpy experiments. Experiment Results (+, safe) * Does not need sleep, food, or water. * Immune to disease, Radiation, drugs, poison,Illness, and old age. * Can withstand extreme temperatures. * Unable to be cut, stabbed, slashed, or impaled, like water. (SH33R likes to repeatedly ‘kill’ K33N and K33N doesn’t mind.) * Unaffected by 1LLU210N's mist and illusions. * Able to regenerate limbs within a week. * Can walk through metal bars, mesh, and through porous walls. * Can create weapons out of herself. * Can morph into entirely liquid metal things, such as animals, dragons, inanimate objects etc. * Can see in any part of the spectrum. * Can hear all ranges. * can smell things a mile away. * Can keenly feel tremors, vibrations, and electrical currents in the ground. * Perfect photographic, sensual, time, place, and weather conditions recording, and organized memory. * Able to memorize things word-for-word. She sends them to herself via her computer and downloads them. * Able to perfectly imitate voices and recordings she has heard before. *Able to influence thoughts by stimulating specific neurons in dragon near her with small currents of electricity. *Able to read minds, but in a different way. She can see their neuron network and can see memories and thoughts. *uses electricity for energy and can be electrocuted at high voltage with no bad effects. Can absorb any element. here are their effects on her: Experiment Results (+, risky) * Can manipulate weather, but requires a lot of concentration and a decent amount of energy. Experiment Results (-) * Sometimes after using many abilities (not immunities) in a minute, usually 15, other than the senses and memory, she will become dizzy and dazed, staring at nothing and either bonking her head on the wall or muttering some Random word. * If she uses all of her abilities, a series of odd conditions, including several similar to Amnesia, extreme Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Other conditions occur. *needs electricity to function on her normal high level. *for the first five years, the scientists were able to control her remotely. however, she later broke that code and can now override it, so she can obey if she wants. Skills Fighting Healing = Quotes compiled by K33N "1 C0ULD H3LP Y0U 32C473 20 3421LY, 8UT 1 TH1NK W3 2H0ULd L34RN M0R3 F1R2T" (I could help you escape SO easily, but I think we should learn more first) To her fellow experiments. “8R1LL14NC3 I2 20 2U71D. 1 M34N, H3 KN0W2 1 C4N TURN 1NT9 4NYTH1N9, 8UT N0, H3 H42 4 N0RM4L K3Y L0CK. H4S 1T N0T 0CCUR3D T0 H1M TH4T Y0U 4ND 1 C4N TURN 0UR CL4W2 1NT0 K3Y2?” To B1AD3 in a frustrated outburst. "WH3N W1LL W3 3V3R B3 FR33 0F TH12 L4B!" "I've always got your back. well, actually 89% percent of the time, but let's round that to 100." Relationships EXPERIMENTS SH33R She’s friends with SH33R and will defend her fiercely. They became friends because SH33R is unpredictable and K33N is the opposite. SH33R also likes tearing her to sherds and K33N doesn’t mind. Keen would die for her. B1AD3 She’s close friends with B1AD3 and treats her like a sister and friend. They often have long conversations together, gossiping, learning new things, and planning. R4Z0R K33N is wary of R4Z0R, not really sure what to think of her. W0LV3R1N3 K33N likes him and trusts him. 3D3N K33N is quite neutral with 3D3N and is fascinated by her. 2HR13K K33N views SHR13K as someone to pity, and will protect her fiercely. D4RK2KY K33N treats D4RK2KY as an annoying but adorable younger brother. BL0220M K33N likes BL0220M and treats her with respect. K33N will protect her. she admires BL0220M's spirit. 2T1CK K33N likes 2T1CK and feels like she needs to help him with his emotions and wings. 1LLU210N K33N is mostly neutral to 1LLU210N, but is fine with her. CL41R1TY K33N pities her and feels like she needs to protect CL41R1TY. D4M493D K33N is fine with D4M493D, but sees him as a slight annoyance but tolerates him. A73X K33N doesn't mind A73X but doesn't trust him. FR02T8URN K33N isn't particularly scared of him. SCIENTISTS Brilliance K33N loves to torture Brilliance, as she has escaped and broken into his room multiple times. Saltwater K33N HATES Saltwater but will not kill him-not yet, anyway. Spider K33N is annoyed by him but love to annoy him back, usually shape-shifting into a perfect dragon and when he flirts with her turning into a horrifying nightmare. Steam K33N dislikes Steam, but not too much. she'll growl at her, but that's where it ends. Yellow River K33N stares coldly at Yellow River. often makes cutting remarks on Yellow River. Cheetah K33N sympathizes with Cheetah and they sometimes talk together. Dustorm like with Cheetah, K33N shows obvious interest in Duststorm, but is a lot more wary about him and thinks he's secretly evil. Earth K33N thinks he's boring. Whitesand K33N likes Whitesand on a minor level, sometimes asking him questions. Dolphin Dolphin is the only Scientist besides Shine who K33N likes. K33N with tell Dolphin her information. Avalanche K33N appears to be neutral with Avalanche. Shine Shine is the only Scientist besides Dolphin who K33N likes. K33N with tell Shine her information. Scientists’ Notes * She would be a deadly enemy for us. * She is quite able to act like a normal dragon * fully sentient and understands what she is. * She can’t feel emotion, but she understands how to act like she does at the appropriate times. * her favorite word is Hexakosioihexe-kontahexaphobia, meaning fear of the number 666. She uses it when we ask her about her favorite things, possibly to try and annoy us. * we’re not sure why she can get torn shreds and heal instantly but can’t when a limb is chopped off. Locations Cell 55 It’s more like a room, as she had killed two guards to threaten them into her getting better treatment. There’s a corridor leading to another room where she can meet the others. Her main room has several electronic tablets to learn things on, a computer on a wooden desk, and a soft area like a bed to lie on. There’s a clear window made of something like diamond so she can’t get out, but they can watch her. Scientists' Log 0.5 years 1 year 1.5 years 2 years Five years in, K33N found the control override switch used to control her and use her senses and now controls it. 6 years She is quite capable of escaping by small panicked scribbles and a few drops of sweat. the page was also smashed, as though they had held it under their wing or in their mouth This was the last entry in the scientist's notebook. it was recovered later, after the explosion. It was obvious that he had been next to Keen's cell, not paying enough attention when the explosion happened. it is likely that he is now deceased. Gallery Dragon_(8).png | ref by Darkmoon. Thanks! Claire shared a drawing with you.png | ref by Sting as a Sea/Night/Ice Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments